Seeing is Believing
by Akasha11
Summary: There is a new Girl in harry's year. She brings with her tales of beasts and monsters from far of places. Ron thinks she is stupid but he thinks different when he comes face to face with one of the creatures......
1. New School

None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. I am not writing this story for money. Bethan and any other characters I add are mine.  
  
Bethan looked round the station her parents at her side. She bit her lip and looked for the platform 9 and ¾ that was the platform the hogwarts train was at. She couldn't believe that she had been transferred to the greatest magic school in the world. She still couldn't believe she was a witch.  
  
"I think I can find my way from here" She said to her parents. They were muggles but they encouraged their daughter's magic.  
  
"Are you sure sweetie?" Asked her mother who was very nervous about her only girl going to school.  
  
"I'm sure mother. I will miss you both" She hugged her parents. "Say bye to casey for me"  
  
Casey was her little brother who would be attending Hogwarts in a few years. Jake was her other brother who was starting his first year and a magic school. He had been so happy as she was when he found out he was going to be attending the same school as the famous Harrry Potter who had defeated the dark lord voldemort. Not many witches or wizards dared to utter his name but Bethan and her younger brother had never been scared to. They smiled and each other.  
  
"We will be fine mum. We will write to you as soon as we can" he hugged his mother and father.  
  
"Looks after him" Said Mrs Spark to her daughter.  
  
"I will" She said giving her a warm smile. They turned away from their parents and made their way towards platforms 9 and 10 with their trunks not wanting to look back 


	2. Harry Potter!

They wheeled their trunks to the platforms 9 and 10 and looked around. Bethan could clearly see the signs that said 9 and 10 but no sign for platform 9 and 3/4. She looked at her watch. 10 to 11. They would miss the train if they didn't hurry. Then she saw them. A family of red heads a girl and a boy with glasses that looked about her age. One of the red headed boys had disappeared thought a wall!  
  
"Excuse me" Said Bethan walking up to the red haired woman. " How do you do that?"  
  
"Oh are you new dear? You look a bit big for a first year" She said kindly smiling at them.  
  
"I got transferred my brother is the first year. I'm in the 5th year."  
  
"So is my son, Ron and his 2 friends Hermionie and Harry. I'm sure they will look after you and your brother. They will show you how to get onto the platform"  
  
"Thank you" Said Bethan. She and Jake wheeled their trolleys over to the 2 boys and the girl. The boy that the woman had indicated as Ron had large eyes red hair and a gormless expression. The girl had long golden frizzy hair that stuck out. The other boy was thin and had a scar on his head.  
  
"Oh my god" Shouted Jake" Your Harry Potter"  
  
"Yeah I am," He said with a warm smile" This is Hermionie and Ron"  
  
"Hi I'm Bethan and he's Jake my younger Brother" She said smiling back" Its nice to meet you guys. I must admit I never thought id meet Harry Potter. I've read everything I can find on you" Bethan blushed.  
  
"Well we better get on the train" Harry said also blushing" You and Jake go first and we will follow. Just run straight through that wall"  
  
Jake went in first and Bethan followed. They waited for the others to come through.  
  
"Wow" Said Jake" That was cool" 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Bethan looked out the train window at the fast changing landscape. The train speed forwards towards Hogwarts. Bethan sat next to Ron who was scowling. Bethan tried not to look at Harry because every time she did she went red. Harry didn't notice because he Jake and Hermione were in deep conversation. Bethan tried speaking to Ron.  
  
"So.what's it like at Hogwarts?" She asked hoping to get a conversation going.  
  
"Its ok", Replied Ron not looking at her. He was still scowling. She sighed and turned back to the window.  
  
"Bethan likes to read," She heard her younger Brother saying " She started reading adult novels when she was 10"  
  
Bethan turned her attention to what Jake was saying. Maybe they would start to talk to her now.  
  
"Do you really?" Asked Hermione. Bethan nodded.  
  
"You can speak you know" Said Harry" We aren't going to bite your head off," Bethan blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to interfere," She said going red.  
  
"So what have you read" Asked Hermione smiling.  
  
"Anne rice novels" said Bethan smiling a little." I've even started writing my own story even though it's not very good"  
  
"Id like to read it one day" said Hermione"So how old are you?"  
  
"I was 15 in the holidays"  
  
"So was I" Said Harry" Ron what's a matter?"  
  
"Nothing" said Ron still scowling.  
  
"Is it something I've done?" asked Bethan  
  
"No"  
  
"Ron you could be a bit nicer" Sighed Hermione  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Its nothing, it isn't anything you or your brother have done" he looked into Bethan's eyes for the first time and she could tell he wasn't lying. She smiled at him. He smiled back. 


	4. The sorting

2 hours later the train started to slow down as they neared the station. They had all changed into their Hogwarts robes and put there jeans and tops into their trunks. Hermione had seen the cross that Bethan was wearing. It was silver and he witch aunt had given it to Bethan's parents to give to Bethan was older. Her aunt said it held powerful magic.  
  
"It's important to me" Explained Bethan. She held the cross to the light so Hermione could see it better.  
  
"Well you had better tuck it under your robes then, so none of the teachers see it" Hermione had said.  
  
Ron was in a much better mood as they got off the train and sat in the coaches that took them to school. It was dark and Bethan was getting nervous. What if she got there and they didn't want her or her magic wouldn't work? Would they send her home? She wouldn't be able to bear it if they did. When the coaches stopped outside the school everyone climbed out and left their trunks for they knew they would be in their rooms after the great feast. Bethan walked into the hall with the first years as Harry Ron and Hermione joined the rest of their house. Bethan stood at the front of the first years only a couple of inches taller then the tallest one. She looked rather embarrassed. The teachers where sat in their usual seats at the front.  
  
"Before the sorting I just have something to say" Said Dumbledore as he stood up. The room fell silent," Bethan would you please raise your hand"  
  
Bethan raised her hand. She had gone bright red. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Bethan has transferred here and she will be joining the 5th years. She will be given extra lessons and miss Granger I would like you to help her as much as possible."  
  
"Yes sir" Said Hermione her face turning the same colour as Bethan's. Bethan noticed a 3-legged stool with an old tattered hat on top.  
  
"Now miss spark if you wouldn't mind sitting on it and putting that hat on" Said professor McGonagall, a strict but fair witch. Bethan did as she was told.  
  
"Hmm." she heard as she put the hat on" A brilliant mind. Loyal and kind. You have qualities of Hugglepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor but where to put you."  
  
The hat thought for a while and then shouted "Griffindor!"  
  
Bethan grinned took the hat off and went to join Hermione. They watched the sorting.  
  
"Carly white"  
  
"Griffindor!"  
  
"Danny Hewson"  
  
"Ravenclaw!" "Emma ship"  
  
"Hugglepuff!"  
  
"Sophie lee"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Jake spark"  
  
"Griffindor"  
  
After Stacy Mason had been put in Slytherin the hat was taken away and the feast began. Bethan had never had such a wonderful meal in her life and felt extremely full when she had eaten her pumpkin pie. The plates were cleared and they made their way upstairs. Extremely tired. It took them quite a while to get to the Common room. Dean Thomas, a prefect, said the new password (candy apple) and the portrait of the fat lady allowed them to enter. Everyone went straight to his or her dormitories. 


	5. Malfoy

Bethan woke the next morning feeling refreshed and full of life. She pulled on her Hogwarts robes and went down the hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They sat down to breakfast and received their knew timetables.  
  
"Oh no" complained Ron and he looked at his" We have got potions again with the Slytherins"  
  
"What's wrong with the Slytherins? Why does nobody like them?" Asked Bethan.  
  
"There wasn't a dark witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin," He said pointing at a blond haired boy their age at the Slytherin table. He was talking loudly and was surrounded by other boys and girls in Slytherin." That Malfoy, Draco watch out for him he's the worst boy in Slytherin. But Harry will soon wipe that smug look off his stupid face wont ya Harry?"  
  
"I'll try my best Ron. We are going to win the cup this year" Replied Harry glaring at Malfoy.  
  
They finished there breakfast and and made their way to the main hall where there was a message board. People where crowding round it looking sad and angry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Neville.  
  
"They have cancelled Quiditch this year" he mumbled" They are doing some work on the pitch"  
  
"But that's not fair" groaned Ron " It's the only way we can back at the Slytherins"  
  
Bethan heard a noise behind her and she turned round quickly and bumped into Malfoy. Bethan fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry" She said blushing. She stood up and stared into Malfoys grey eyes. He's kinda cute she thought.  
  
"Watch where your going" He replied with a snaring. She went redder.  
  
"I didn't see you"  
  
"Try opening your eyes"  
  
Bethan went even redder. Ron came up behind her.  
  
"Leave her alone" He said sternly scowling at the smaller boy.  
  
"Wow has Ron finally got a girlfriend?"  
  
"No" said Ron scowling even more" Just stay away from her Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles. Bethan saw this.  
  
"Oh so scary" She said to crabbe and Goyle. They just stared at her. Malfoy smiled a little and Bethan saw it. Maybe he's not as bad as they all make out. Just maybe. 


End file.
